After All This Time
by Bubbly-gurl24
Summary: After all this time, Bella and Edward are happy together. After all this time, could Jacob change Bella's feelings. After all this time, will she make the right choice? Set in Eclipse.
1. That Wasn't Meant To Happen

**Okay, this is set in Eclipse, after Jacob first kisses Bella. I've started off with some of Stephanie Meyer's writing, but the rest will be based on my storyline. All characters and original story credited to Mrs. Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

_Suddenly, he was serious. He took my chin in his hand, holding it firmly so that I couldn't look away from his intent gaze. _

_"Until your heart stops beating, Bella," he said. "I'll be here-fighting. Don't forget that you have options."_

_"I don't want options," I disagreed, trying to yank my chin free unsuccessfully. "And my heartbeats are numbered, Jacob. The time is almost gone."_

_His eyes narrowed. "All the reason to fight - fight harder now, while I can." he whispered._

_He still had my chin--his fingers holding on too tight, till it hurt-- and I saw the resolve form abruptly in his eyes._

_"N--"I started to object, but it was too late._

_

* * *

_Jacob's lips crushed against mine to stop any further protesting. His arms wrapped around my body making it impossible for me to escape his grip. His lips continued to move angrily against mine. I pressed my hands up to his chest to attempt to push him away but that of course, failed. So I did the only thing left to do, I let my body freeze under his touch. I didn't feel anything, I didn't feel Jacob's body pushed hard against mine, I didn't hear his groan of frustration as I continued to ignore him. But I did feel his lips against mine getting angrier and frustrated. His lips felt so strangely warm against mine, I was use to Edward's cold lips working against mine. The heat I felt from Jacob was intoxicating. I couldn't feel or look or touch anyway without feeling heat. The heat was consuming me, it was so hard to fight against it. I was trying so hard to cave in, to have one small taste of the heat.

_No, no I can't, I have a boyfriend. I love Edward. I love Edward. I love Edward. I love Edward._ I thought over and over, trying to block the heat with memories of the one I loved. My attempts were successful! For a few seconds. I felt Jacobs hands move over my body, which jolted a shiver up my spine. _Bella, stop now while you can. You love Edward. You love Edward. _But not even Edward had me feel this way. I was coming undone in the heat. One of Jacobs hands slithered up into my brown locks and started massaging my scalp. His other hand wrapped around my lower back and started drawing patterns on my skin where the shirt was pulled up at the back. His lips still moving against mine, the anger in his kiss had died down and I could tell that my opportunity to taste the heat was slipping away. _Come on Bella_, _it's one kiss. It won't do any damage and at least I'll know what it was like to kiss him before I was turned._

My thoughts had set off a trigger reaction in my body. My arms wrapped Jacob's neck in desperation and I ran my fingers through his silky hair. I shoved my lips against Jacobs before he pulled away. To my relief, as soon as he felt my reaction he started kissing me deeper and longer. _Oh my god....I never knew kissing him felt this good. _His lips gently yet controlling parted my lips to slide his moist tongue into my mouth to careness the depths of my mouth. Our kisses were dramatically growing with intensity as time passed slowly. "Bella..." he panted as he lifted me up against him and walked me back towards his house.

I could feel his bulge beneath his jeans when it pressed against the area between my legs. I moan against his mouth when I felt my most intimate area be touched like that. My lips then moved to Jake's neck and to assault it with nips and my tongue. His neck tingled against my lips when he groaned in pleasure. _I couldn't believe how good this felt._ I was in pure ecstasy and I wanted more. I didn't want to stop. I felt Jake carry me through front door as I continued my affections on his throat while gently tugging small fists of hair. Jake then pushed me up against the wall. His bulge pressing harder against me. I moan in pleasure again.

Jake's hand cupped my face to pull my lips back against his and when we started the same battle as we did outside. I moved my lips against his hungrily, wanting more, begging for more. Edward never let me go this far....Edward! My eyes opened in horror and I started shoving Jacob off me.

"Jacob, stop! Get off me!! We need to--" My speech was lost again as he claimed my lips again, but I managed to escape after a few seconds. I was about to start protesting again when Jacob started placing luxurious kisses on my neck. It felt so amazing being kissed like this, being kissed by him. My body was starting to surrender to the heat again but I needed to fight it. I cleared my throat to prepare my voice to tell Jacob to stop and mean it.

"Jacob, we need --"After the word need, the only thing that came out of my mouth was a moan. Jacob had grinded his bulge against my sensitive area. I noticed that he had stop his attack on my neck and watched me with his curious eyes. I opened my mouth to ask him to let me down but every time I would open my mouth to say something, Jacob would rub himself against me which only resulted me moaning out loud. "Jacob..." I said/moaned. I closed my eyes in pleasure and tried concentrating on my breathing. I swear I would faint any moment with what my body was feeling. I opened my mouth and a shot of pleasure was sent up my back. I arched off the wall and leaned into his chest. Once my moment had pass, I lean towards his ear.

"Please Jacob, let me down" I pleaded him. I felt so guilty about Edward. I cheated on him, I thought I'd probably live to regret it. But it felt so amazing that I wouldn't be able to regret it.  
"On one condition, Bells" he said. "We do this again" I pulled away from his ear as fury started filling my being. I shoved myself off Jacob whom just stood there smiling at me with a proud expression on his face. I landed clumsily on the ground but I luckily regained my footing.

"WE DO THIS AGAIN!!!!!!!!! JACOB BLACK, HOW DARE YOU!" And without any thought processing in my head to tell me to stop. I swung a right hook at his face. My right wrist throbbed with pain after hitting him.

"OW!!!!!!!!! You broke my wrist!" I screamed at him, clutching my broken hand.

"No Bella, you broke your hand. You are the one who hit me." He stated to me, then a flash of concern went across his face and he reached out to look at my wrist.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!!!!!"

"I was just checking it was broken. So do you want me to take you to a hospital or what?"

"NO! I want you to take me home so Carlisle can fix my wrist"

"Can you afford a please in that sentence in that, Bells?" He said and started laughing at me. "Your acting like a spoilt princess" My eyes gazed at his fiercely and with that he threw his hands in the air. He walked off to the Rabbit with me following behind. Once the car was in motion and off to Forks. I gazed out the window, not wanting to talk to Jacob. I was furious with him and myself. I can't believe we let it get that far and I wanted more! I was selfish. And Edward...My heart filled with guilt. I couldn't believe I cheated on him. I wouldn't be able to tell him, I know if I did, he would go berserk. And before I knew it, I was home. I jumped out of the car and ran up the path towards the house clutching my wrist.

"Bella!!" Jacobs yelled out to me. I froze two steps from my door and turned to look back at him. He simply smiled and said

"Nice seeing you again. I hope we catch up soon." He licked his lips slowly and winked at me after he finished his sentence. I felt an uncontrollable shiver move up my spine. Turning back towards the door, I kept thinking _I love Edward. I love Edward. I love Edward. I love Edward._


	2. Never Enough

**Thank you for reading my story. Here is Chapter 2 :)**

* * *

I wanted avoid Jacob for forever. I wanted to take back what I did with him. No matter how good it felt. I feel so guilty for cheating on Edward. After Carlisle bandaged and fixed my wrist. I had to explain to Edward and Carlisle how I injured myself. I didn't want to tell them the truth. I didn't want them to know what truly happened. I knew what Edward would do. He would make his way over to La Push, treaty or no treaty and shaped Jacob's face in a new way. And I didn't want to create a bigger war between my boyfriend and best friend. But I also couldn't bring myself to hate Jacob for his actions. But I was going to avoid him for as long as I could. I didn't want to kiss him again or anything else, right?

But that kiss made me melt in sweet surrender. I would've done anything Jacob said as long as he kept those lips on my body. I felt heat rush up to my cheeks just thinking about that kiss. I never felt anything so wonderful, not even kissing Edward. But I shouldn't even be thinking about Jacob's kiss, I should be thinking about what Mrs. Price, my English teacher was saying. _But no, stupid Bella is sitting at the back of the class with her boyfriend thinking about the amazing kiss, she had with her best friend who she didn't want to see again. Because she was afraid that if he kissed her again, she wouldn't want to stop and she would lose herself in the heat._ That's not true! I screamed at my thoughts. _Bella you can't fool anyone especially your own mind, I can tell you want to kiss him again. _I do not! I only want Edward forever and no one else. _Then why are you thinking about Jacob's kiss? _I just thinking how he...umm...could've had a breath mint. _Breath mint? Right, what an excuse! Seriously, stop denying you want those lips back on yours._ Whatever. The only thing I'm wanting at this moment is for Edward not to magically to start reading my mind. That would be quite awkward if he could, wouldn't it?

My mind never responded back and I felt my face bunched up in confusion. Hello? I thought. After a few moments, I thought I was simply mad talking to myself. I felt a cold hand gently touch my shoulder and looked up to Edward's face staring down at me with concern written in his eyes.

"Bella...The bell rang five minutes ago. Is something wrong, love?"

I shook my head at his question. _I was fine, no I am fine. Nothing is wrong. I'm completely fine. _I stood up from my table after I gathered my belongings. And slowly, Edward and I made our way through the crowd to our cars in the parking lot. Opening my passenger door, I threw my school bag in the seat and walked to the driver side of the truck where Edward was waiting for me patiently. He wrapped his arms around me once I reached him. I leant my head on his shoulder thinking it felt nice in his arms, but would feeling nice always cut it? I mean with Jac- No, I wasn't going to think about him.

"Bella, I am worried about you. You've always been zoning out ever since you came back from Jacobs. Are you sure you fine? I glanced into his golden eyes and nodded my head.

"Edward, I'm fine. Really, I'm just worried about graduation coming up and everything" I spoke half the truth. I had only several weeks left before I was with Edward forever. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I had only weeks left as a human. Shock spread through my body like a blanket covering me on a cold night. My friends, Charlie, Renee, Jacob...I had only a few more weeks to share with them and then no more. Charlie would feel abandoned by me. I could never see Renee again in sunny Jacksonville without showing what I truly was. And Jacob...he was the only one who knew what was happening in a few weeks. He would know what really happen to me. I would become a mortal enemy to my best friend, my sunshine.

I glanced down at my feet so Edward didn't see the emotions preview through my eyes. But even without looking into my eyes, he knew what I was feeling. Hr wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Bella, my love I know time has gone by quickly by do not freight, my love. You will have a family standing by you through your change. Do not worry, everything will be fine."

"But Edward, what about my friends, Charlie, Renee, Jacob..." I felt Edward tense up in my arms when I said the last name slipping from my lips, but I continued anyway. " I'll lose all of them. I will never be able to see them again. Charlie will think I've left him forever. I can never see Renee in Jacksonville without showing the whole world what I've become. And Jacob..." My voice tighten and cut off as I said his name. I pushed myself out of Edward's arms and lent against the truck, looking at the crack in the car park concrete. I sucked in a deep breath and looked in Edward's eyes.

"And Jacob, my best friend will become my enemy forever. I can never become his friend again. I'll lose my true family, not that I don't love you and your family. But... I'll lose everyone in my human life. Everything is going by so quickly. My mind isn't taking it in yet and that's whats worrying me" Edward nodded his head when I finished and he understood what I meant.

"Bella, honey have you changed your mind? If so, why? Why now? Ever since you've came back from the mutt's house. You've changed. Have I done something to upset you? Or has the mutt done something to you? I saw anger, frustration and sadness flash through his eyes. I couldn't answer any of his questions. I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I didn't know what had changed my mind. But I could tell Edward continued fuming with anger as I didn't answer any of his questions.

"No Edward, I haven't changed my mind. I still wanna become one of you" My quiet voice echoed in the now empty car park. Edward flashed me his brilliant smile and walked over and cupped his hands around my face. He then leaned down and kissed me gently on my lips. A rush of hunger swept through my body and I pushed myself against Edward and deepen the kiss. My breaths became in gasps after several moments. Edward froze up against me as soon as I tried slip my tongue through his cold lips. He gently pushed my shoulders against the car and looked at me with black eyes. He was panting for air even though he didn't need to fill his lungs.

"Bella, we cannot do that. I can't control myself especially when you try to take me in the car parking lot at school." He took a few steps away from me to regain his control. "I'm sorry Bella but I do not trust myself when you do that. As much as I want that, I cannot."

I felt angry and dis-satisfied. Edward could never give me enough. Not until I was one of them. _Jacob could though._ The evil voice appeared in my head and shook my head in anger at it.

"Bella, whats wrong love? You seem a little green."

"I'm fine, Edward. And it's okay that we can't do more than kissing. It's fine." Edward smiled that I accepted it so easily but my hunger was still in my body, wanting and waiting to have more. But I wasn't going to give in.


	3. I Am Fine

**Chapter 3 :)**

* * *

The school week passed quickly and to my relief, it was the weekend. But my relief ended quickly as soon as it came when I was given school work from all my teachers. But the school work would also give me an excuse to not see Edward this weekend. I was now avoiding my boyfriend and my best friend. I was avoiding my best friend as I was worried I may fall for his intoxicating lips. I was avoiding my boyfriend ever since our Monday afternoon chat in the car park. It hurt me that Edward could never fill my needs, physically anyway. It was frustration me to bits of our kissing style, which is kiss for a few moments, get all excited and try to deepen it to then have Edward pushed me away and shake his head. I could only take so much of this teasing.

And now I was more worried about only small amount of time I had left. So I tried to talk to my friends more, but in several weeks it wouldn't matter. It was like a time bomb going off. I was going to miss my friends. But at the moment, my heart was missing my best friend. I wanted to see him again. I wanted to laugh again. Happiness seem to be a rare emotion I felt this week. But with time ticking slowly over my head, it had become a dead weight over my head. I felt sadness where ever I went. There were reminders everywhere showing me what I will be missing when I became a vampire. Edward wasn't helping me feel better either. He was so happy that I confirmed that I was sticking with my decision. I couldn't talk about becoming a vampire to him, it would only upset me more. So I told Edward on Monday afternoon that I didn't want him staying at my house at night anymore so I could focus on school more. He reluctantly agreed to my decision.

I cried myself to sleep each night. I knew my numbers were up soon. I felt myself slip into a zombie state again. Edward and the rest of the Cullen family noticed my food consumption become less and less over five days. They noticed my attention span becoming smaller and smaller. They noticed me zoning out of reality and into a zombie state of mind. Jasper tried to help my emotions but he would just become caught up in them and would drown in the misery I was in. Edward was worried for me. He talked to Charlie, who tried to help me but I was trapped in my world of despair. I was so caught up in the amount of time I had left being human. I would go over all the memories I had with everyone over and over again until they became a blur in my head.

It was Friday afternoon. The weather was slowly becoming sunny for the upcoming weekend. Edward told me he was going on a hunting trip with his family for the weekend. At least, I think he was. But the good news is I wouldn't be bother by him in my sad state of mind. Edward met me by his car and was going to drive me home that afternoon. After a short and unemotional greeting given by me to him, we were off; driving our way through Forks streets. I faintly noticed the soft piano music floating out of the speakers. I faintly noticed the track Edward was taking me. I felt the car come to a stop and automatically grab my school bag and stepped out of the car. Still caught up in my world, I walked to my mailbox to check for any new mail.

When I noticed it wasn't there when my hand was just grabbing air. I snapped back to reality to take in scenery around me. That's when I realised where we were. We were at the treaty line. I flickered my eyes toward Edward who was holding one of my camping backpacks. My body froze up when my eyes flickered towards a familiar car parked on the side of the road. It was the rabbit with the infamous Jacob Black leaning against it's hood. He watching me with curious eyes. I was frozen under his gaze as he took in my form. He probably noticed my bloodshot eyes, my loss of weight and black bags hanging under my eyes. No one said anything for a moment.

"Your right" said Jacob after looking at me, glanced towards Edward. "She doesn't look well. In fact, she looks worse when you left her." I thought he said it with sarcasm. But the tone wasn't right, he was worried.

"Why am I here? What's going on?" I looked at both of them, wanting a answer.

"Bella love, I've been worried about you all week. I've tried to talk to you. My family has tried to help you come out of this state. Charlie has tried after I spoke with him. And nothing saved you from this state. You have been walking around all week like a zombie. It's like your here physically but your mind isn't with you. I couldn't leave you this weekend by yourself. I called Jacob and explained the situation. He was willing to help watch you for the weekend. Which, I have thank you for, mutt." Anger bubbly in Edward's last few words.

"No problem, leech." Jacob put in the same amount of disgust and anger. "But you should know I'm only doing this for her. But I haven't got all day. I've got house work to do for Billy. So hurry with your goodbye. I'll be waiting in the car" Jacob then casually got off his hook and seated himself in the driver seat. I looked at Edward, about to protest when he held up a hand.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'd rather not do this but Charlie gave his consent for you to spend time at his house"

"But I'm fine! Nothing is wrong. I just focusing on school! That's all Edward, and stop these stupid assumptions and take me home!!"

"No, Bella" I knew Edward was changing his decision about this. But I couldn't stay at Jacob's. What if he tried to kiss me again? I know I wouldn't be able to resist. Edward then came towards me and lifted my head gently and kissed my lips. My hands automatically found their way into his hair and I moved myself closer to him. Edward's hands were on my shoulders pushing me away slowly. So I quickly deepened the kiss for the last few seconds and I heard a quiet groan escaped Edward's lips. I thought it would be over then, I thought he would stop. But instead his hand's on my shoulders stop pushing me away and wrapped around my body. He ran his hands up and down my body, sending cold shivers of delight up my spine. I felt like a I trapped in a igloo that was filled with delight. My body started getting goosebumps as the kiss went on for a few longer moments. Edward wasn't letting me go yet. My body screamed in joy. I felt spasms go through my body and I started shivering from coldness but I fought it. Edward hadn't done this before. I didn't want to stop. I felt his cold tongue touch my lips and I opened my mouth in acceptance. The kiss was starting to get out of control, Edward wasn't stopping and I kept pushing physically barriers. My hunger was getting stronger and the coldness was numbing my senses. And suddenly, I fainted.

* * *

I woke up to find myself in the passenger seat of Jacob's car. _DAMN!!!!!!!!_ I thought Edward would've changed his mind about me going after our small make-out session. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the memory and replayed it over and over in my head so I didn't have to focus of Jacob next to me. I felt the car come to a stop but I continued to be in memory lane. I heard noises of a car door opening and shutting and opening. I suddenly felt two warm arms lift me up hold me up against a small wall of heat. My memory forgot about the parting kiss with Edward and was replaying the make-out session I had with Jacob. I remember his hands running up and down my body. I remember him pressing himself against my entire being. I remember everything from that kiss. Each memory sent shiver up my spine. I hope Jacob wouldn't feel me shivering with pleasure. I could feel myself being pushed into his chest more, so I guessed he thought I was cold. _Phew, he didn't notice what I was really shivering for._ Next thing I felt was being laid down into a soft bed and felt covers being put onto my body. I felt a warm pair of lips kiss my cheek. And then heat in the room disappeared. Jacob had left me to sleep.

Snuggling myself comfortably in the bed, the smell of the room invaded my senses, it smelled like pine forest, oil and rain. It smelt like home. I wanted to sleep the rest of the weekend away to avoid Jacob, but then I didn't. But either way I was stuck with Jacob for a whole weekend.


	4. I Fell for Your Charm Again

**Chapter 4 :) In Jake POV**

**

* * *

**

I looked up and down Bella's body as she finally noticed where she was. Her skin had become paler and almost green looking. She had lost weight in the mere week I hadn't seen her. Her mocha brown eyes seem dull and blank to the world. It was like my Bella was gone. It was an empty body with no soul. I hated seeing her like this. Zombie like, it was like when the leech left her. But she seemed somehow worse. She turned her head towards me locking eyes with me and knew that I saw everything in her eyes. The real emotions she was hiding very well from her boyfriend. I also noticed her bloodshot eyes and her eyes were also heavy with darken bags from lack of sleep. Silence choked the air til I spoke up.

"Your right" I said looking over at the leech. "She doesn't look well. In fact, she looks worse when you left her." I tried to put sarcasm into the tone of my voice but I was worried about what was happening to my Bella.

"Why am I here? What's going on?" Bella said looking at both me and Edward, I could tell she was searching for the truth.

"Bella love, I've been worried about you all week. I've tried to talk to you. My family has tried to help you come out of this state. Charlie has tried after I spoke with him. And nothing saved you from this state. You have been walking around all week like a zombie. It's like your here physically but your mind isn't with you. I couldn't leave you this weekend by yourself. I called Jacob and explained the situation. He was willing to help watch you for the weekend. Which, I have thank you for, mutt." I locked eyes with the leech in his last few words. The anger in his voice didn't go unnoticed by me.

"No problem, leech." I said putting in the same amount of disgust and anger. "But you should know I'm only doing this for her. But I haven't got all day. I've got house work to do for Billy. So hurry with your goodbye. I'll be waiting in the car" I got off the hook of my car and seated myself in the driver seat and from my car, I continued watching the exchange between Bella and her leech.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'd rather not do this but Charlie gave his consent for you to spend time at his house" My wolf ears picked up their conversation and I couldn't help but to listen.

"But I'm fine! Nothing is wrong. I just focusing on school! That's all Edward, and stop these stupid assumptions and take me home!!" I glanced down into my lap, tracing a pattern on my worn out jeans when I heard Bella yell in frustration at the leech.

"No, Bella" I heard the authority in the leech's voice as he made the finally decision. Then it all was silent as I continued distracting myself with my jeans til I heard groan come from the leech's voice. I looked over at the couple who was now swallowing each other on the side of the road. A growl erupted from my chest, I was tempted to go over there and rip that leech's body off Bella's. I saw him slightly push her away but I saw him pause for a slight second and open his eyes and looked at me. He seem to have heard the growl come from my chest. He knew how I felt about Bella but he continued to rub it my face that she was his. His eyes seem to light up with the look of "I told you so" or "this is mine". I watched him pull her in closer and continued to make out with her. I saw Bella's body jolt with delight and excitement. I knew how she worked and it sicked me just looking at the sight of them. Everything seem to be working in the leech's hand when Bella suddenly collapsed in his arms.

Laughter was the first thing that came out of my mouth. The leech looked at me with cold eyes when he heard me and I tried to quieten my laughter but it was so funny. _I can't believe the leech made Bella faint. He must some great kisser. _I saw the leech's eyes narrow at my thoughts and I shrugged my shoulders and stepped out of the car.

"No matter what leech you still need me to take care of her this weekend" I said

He glanced down at her body with sad eyes. He seem almost regretting his decision but he knew that I was right. He lifted Bella into bridal style and carried her over to the passenger side of my car and gently placed her into my vehicle. As much as I hated him though, I knew he wanted a small quiet moment with her so being a nice boy. I went and picked up Bella's school bag and camping backpack and I threw them into my trunk.

"Take care of her, mutt or you will have a whole lot to pay for" I closed the lid of my trunk and hoped into the driver seat and started the engine. I turned my eyes towards the leech and simple said.

"She's in safe hands"

* * *

By the time, I had arrived home and put Bella in my bedroom, along with her things. I knew I had to start on the list of chores my dad had gave me. But the entire trip home in my car, I kept thinking about her. Her and her leech. Kissing, touching, holding hands, hugging, anything of them together and happy. It made my blood boil in anger. I wanted to be hers. I wanted to have her. But what I wanted never seem to be too important to Bella anymore. Especially that kiss I gave her. I could almost feel my blood turn into pure liquid again when I thought of that kiss. It made me melt in so many ways. I wanted her so bad. I didn't know if I could control myself around her.

Forgetting the list of chores, I walked towards the garage to work on my latest piece of work. Working on anything mechanical seem to ease my mind but it also let it wander to places. Time passed as I worked on my project. My mind thinking about her, my Bella. I was making up fantasies in my head of how she would realise of what we could be. It sound corny, I know. But you have no idea of how I feel for. I love everything about her. I love her brown locks of hair, her warm mocha eyes, her capturing smile, her curvy and beautiful -

"Hey Jake" My head turned so fast towards the doorway I fell off the small stool I was sitting on. _Smooth, Black_.

"Bella...your awake." I glanced towards the clock and noticed it was nearly 7:45pm. I was amazed that I hardly noticed the change of lighting in the sky. I was amazed that Bella actually was able to sneak up on me. I picked myself off the ground and sat back on the stool and faced my body towards her.

"Yeah, it's the longest sleep I've had in a while. You know nightmares still." She shrugged her shoulders at the last part and looked down at her feet as if to check her emotions. She looked back up at me and her eyes flickered at the my new project, a 1970s Toyota Corona.

"Nice car" She said carefully. I shrugged.

"I'm still working on it really. It's a gift for Sue. She always wanted a car like this. She told me a few years back. So I thought it would be nice to find one and build it a brand new one for her. I think she'll like it" I looked back my art work and then back at Bella, who walked over and sat on the other chair on the other side of the car. Her eyes were still blank. She was still hiding in her shell.

"Bella, whats wrong? I mean, why did the leec- Edward call me to take care of you?"

"Edward is just worried for me. I'm just concentrating on school so much that I practice and remember everything I've learnt off in my head" I could hear the liar dripping off every word in what she said. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Come on, Bella. Tell me the truth." I said it a bit harshly than I meant. I scooted my stool over towards her. "Tell your best friend whats going on" I said it in the softness voice I could mange. She looked at me then back at her shoes. I heard her sigh with sorrow.

"Your gonna get mad" she said.

"No I won't. Just tell me I promise I won't be mad at you." She sighed again and looked into my eyes.

"Okay...if you promise. Well, you know how Edward, his family and I have come to a decision. That I become one of them after graduation" I froze up, my Bella, my Bella gone forever. I had forgotten. She was going to become my mortal enemy forever. Anger and sadness flooded my senses all at once. Then I realised Bella was still speaking. I held my emotions so I could hear her speak. "Then on Monday, Edward and I were kinda of fighting because he doesn't want to do anything with me, physically until I become one of them. And I realised on Monday that I only had a few weeks left with everyone. With Charlie, with Renee, with my friends, with you." Her eyes bored into mine at the last part. She took a deep breath in and glanced down her sneakers again and continued.

"I realised I didn't really want to become one of them yet. And I want to tell them, but Edward...Edward got really mad when he thought I was changing my mind. He asked me if I had changed my mind and why and he said that I've changed since I came back from your house on Saturday. He asked if you changed my mind and if you had done something to upset or hurt me. But I said I hadn't changed my mind because I was scared that he would hurt you and he would try everything for me not to see you. I couldn't stand not seeing my best friend again." Her eyes started to glim with tears and small sobs were starting to form in her words.

"I mean, I want to become one of them and be with Edward and his family forever. But I don't want to lose my other family. I don't want to lose Charlie and Renee and my friends and you. I don't want to lose my true family. That's why I've been walking around like a mindless person for the past week. I was so upset that I'd lose the people I care about. I was going over every memory I had with them and... and..." Bella sobs began more uncontrollable and I knelt down in front of her and wrapped my arms around. I rubbed her back and kept whispering in her ear, that everything is fine, everything is okay.

She stayed in my arms until her sobs were finished. I pulled away and gently with my thumb rubbed the tears off her face. I cupped my hand into a cheek and I felt her slightly lean into it. I leaned forward to kiss her forehead softly and laid my forehead against hers briefly. I looked into her eyes that were blazing into mine. Her mocha eyes were alive again. She had finally let the weight off her shoulders and she had someone to understand. I smiled at her brightly.

"There's my Bella. She's been hiding from me all afternoon." She giggled and wiped her cheeks again.

"You must think I'm a freak or a bad friend..." She looked down at feet in embarrassment. I used my hand that was cupping her cheek to lift her face so it was facing mine. I shook my head at her.

"I don't. I still think your amazing." I heard her breath slightly hitch with my closeness. I was unconsciously leaning towards her. I felt her breath on my face. My eyes flickered towards her lips and then back into her eyes. I felt her lean in with me, giving me a sign that it was okay to continue. I lent my lips closer to hers. I brushed them slightly across her moist warm lips, giving her a chance to change her mind. I found no resistance. I pressed my lips against hers and felt my blood boil to extreme. I felt sparks lightly under my fingertips as I wound my hand into her hair. I heard her moan at the feeling fueling my encouragement. My kisses were slowly intensifying and she was meeting each one with equal passion. I rubbed my tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted me. We started our battle again like the one last Saturday. My hands were either in her hair or rubbing her back. I moved my hand from her back to the front and started tracing patterns on her right hip. She moaned in my mouth sending a shiver down my spine and creating a even a harder hard-on. My hand slowly moved under her top and towards her upper rib cage. Passion was everywhere, I was thinking this was it. Bella was gonna see how much better I am for her. My hand was slightly massaging her rib cage before it traced the outside of her bra. She arched her back into my chest making me groan into her mouth. It was then my hand accidentally slipped into her bra. It was then I felt the soft skin against my skin making me want to melt right then and there. It was then I felt her stiff nipples against the tips of my fingers. It was then she screamed "JAKE!" and ripped her mouth away from me and pushed me away.

I watched her run out of the garage and towards the house. I was frozen in my position. With one thought processing through my mind. _I had just touch Bella Swan's breast._


	5. Seven Mistakes

**Chapter 5 :) Bella POV  
**

**

* * *

**I couldn't stop myself. Jake leaned closer towards brushing his lips across mine lightly. I couldn't breathe properly. I knew what was about to happen. I couldn't help myself. I couldn't in any way stop myself from not kissing him. As soon as he pressed his lips with pressure against mine. I caved. Something came over me. I felt blood rush through my veins and fire light my fingertips when I wrapped my arms his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. I felt the kiss intensifying with every passing second. Jake's warm hand soon starting slipping underneath my top. I shiver with the amount of heat around my body. I felt Jake's hand move higher towards my breasts. I moaned into his mouth and tugged on his hair a bit harder. His fingertips were soon tracing around my bra and I arch my back in response. First mistake.

In that instant, Jake's hand slipped into my bra and slightly held my breast. I felt him freeze up in shock. I gasped into his mouth and screamed out him in horror and shock. I pushed him away in embarrassment and ran for the house and slammed the front door. Second mistake.

I let myself slide down the front door. My mind was still replaying what happened the garage. I was shocked at myself for letting him kiss me again. I knew it was a bad idea coming here. I scolded myself for falling his charms again. I loved Edward and I only loved Jake as a friend. But no one would kiss their best friend like that.

I couldn't think about it anymore. Picking myself off the floor, I wander towards the kitchen deciding that I would cook dinner for Jake, Billy and I. I decided on making large amount of Bubble and Squeak out of the leftovers taking over the fridge. I needed to go shopping tomorrow.

I took out the nine containers crowding their small fridge. I searched the kitchen for a pan after finding one, I started adding each container to the cooking pan. The kitchen was filling with smells of vegetables, potato and diced chicken. I felt relaxed in the kitchen. I had set the table and even cleaned the kitchen up a bit in my calm state. I put all thoughts of Jake and Edward to the back of my mind and focused on creating a fulfilling dinner. But soon, my peace was disturbed by the front door opening and shutting.

I knew who it was. I heard shuffles coming from the doorway of the kitchen. But I kept my back to him and focused on mixing and adding bits and pieces to the meal.

"Smells good, Bells" I heard his husky voice say.

"Thanks" Nodding my head in agreement but I still kept my back to him.

"Why did you have three plates on the table?" I heard him pick cutlery and a plate. He placed them back into the draw and cupboard. That's when I turned around and faced him in confusion.

"What?" I said. Jake looked at me, a small smirk was taking over his face.

"Billy isn't going to be here." He said slowly. He was mocking my confusion. "He had some tribal meeting to attend too. He won't be back til Tuesday.

"What?" I said again. _No, no, no, no, no!_ My mind was screaming. I was here with Jake for a whole weekend by ourselves. I must've had pulled a funny face because Jake was watching me and had an strange look in his eyes. He seemed almost amused by my re-action. I had thought this weekend couldn't have gotten any worse, I thought wrong. I turned my back to him again and went back working on dinner.

"I said Billy isn't going to be here for the whole weekend."

"I heard you" I snapped back at him.

"Then whats with the stupid question?" I could almost see him roll his eyes to add the dramatic effect. I could almost see him smirk more at my re-action but his eyes were gleaming with a strange light. I didn't want to see that look ever again. I didn't know what that look meant. All I knew is that it was sending shivers up and down my spine with excitement.

I shrugged my shoulders in response to his question.

"Whatever Bells, I'm having a shower" I heard him walk out of the kitchen and door the hall. I heard a door open and shut and soon I heard the faint sound of running water. I let myself relax against the counter. _Breathe Bella. Breathe in, breathe out. It's only a weekend. It's only a two day weekend. _Yeah and I've already let him go to far. Edward hasn't even touched me there. _Edward can't control himself. He'd probably end up biting you. Do you want that to happen? _The big question. Did I want him to bite me? Did I want to become one of them? Did I want leave my human life behind and become an immortal vampire? I didn't know anymore what I wanted. But I just knew graduation would be here too soon.

I glance towards dinner that now looked cook and ready to be eaten for Jake and I. I turned the heat down on the pan and started walking towards the bathroom. Making me way down the small hallway, I raised my hand to knock on the bathroom door.

"Jake, dinner's ready..." My sentence slowly died on my lips when the bathroom door suddenly opened to reveal Jake standing in the doorway wearing only a small white towel. My eyes crawled up and down his body. I could see his chiseled abs. The water dripping off his form onto the floor. The small drops of water rolling down his body and disappearing into the towel. His sculptured arms was holding onto the cloth that clung to his body. My eyes finally raked up to his eyes. They were sparkling with that gleam again. I could feel the shivers spasming up and down my back. Third Mistake.

I took a step away from him. The heat rushing up to my face in embarrassment.

"I'm sssorrry Jake. I ummm....yeah" I stuttered out my apology trying to look anyway but the glory in front of me. A smile took over his face and he took a small step towards me engulfing me in his heat.

"It's okay Bells. I know how I can effect girls sometimes. But I didn't know my body could affect you." He continued to smile at me. I flickered my eyes. I felt a smile erupted on my face and started giggling at him and his ego.

"You wish Black. Now hurry up before dinner gets ruined." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to his room like a five year old. He started struggling against me once he figured out where I was taking him.

"No Bella!!!! Not the bedroom!" I giggled like crazy when I walked up behind him and tried to push him through the doorway of his bedroom. He clung to the doorway with his strong grip and looked over his shoulder to watch me push him. I felt his back vibrate when he roared with laughter.

Suddenly, Jake took a step forward and I felt myself begin to fall to the ground. But as soon as I was falling, I was being held in warm arms up against Jacob's slightly wet form. Fourth Mistake. He was laughing at me and my clumsiness. I looked up at him with a scowl on my face.

"I'm sorry, Bells. But you looked so funny attempting to push me through the doorway." He continued laughing at me for another minute or so. I felt myself being vibrated against his chest when he laughed. Jake looked beautiful close up as he did far away. His skin still gleamed of shower water. I looked up to his eyes that were closed from laughing so much. He opened one of his chocolate eyes and looked down at me. He smiled widely at me.

He opened his other eyes and his eyes soften when looking into mine. One of his warm hands came up to my face and cupped my face slightly for a moment. His hand then tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. He leaned down towards my face and pressed his warm lips against my forehead. I closed my eyes at the feeling. I felt so warm. I felt content to stay this way forever.

I felt Jake's lips move down my face to my left cheek. He put slight pressure against my cheek and then moved his mouth to my nose and placed another kiss there. I crinkled my nose in response and smiled. I felt his lips smile against my face. I felt him move his lips to my right cheek and place a kiss there. His lips moved at a slower pace towards my lips. He was reaching the corner of my mouth when I stepped back.

I opened my eyes and looked at him and slightly smiled but then looked down at my feet. His eyes were lighten up with confusion when I looked back in his eyes.

"Come on, you better hurry up and get dressed before dinner starts burning slowly." He nodded his head and stepped back to shut his door. I stood at his door for another thirty seconds before my brain kicked into motion. I walked back into the kitchen and started serving the Bubble and Squeak for Jake and I. I slowly starting plowing into it when he walked in.

I wasn't even half way through my plate when Jake had inhaled his entire plate and got up to get seconds. When I was finished eating my meal, I started cleaning up the kitchen. I was just cleaning the fry pan when I felt a warm hand on my hip. I turned and glanced up at Jake who smiled at me. He started pulling me away from the sink and pushed me into the lounge room and placed me on the couch. I scrunched my face in confusion.

"Sorry Bells, you're off cleaning duty. You cooked dinner so am I doing the cleaning." He then quickly pecked my forehead with his lips and walked back towards the kitchen. I sat there for a moment, not knowing what to do. I decided to turn on the TV. Flickering through the channels to find something interesting. I ended up finding a movie that was full of action and guts and glory. I tried to pay attention to what was happening during the scenes but my mind seemed to wander off to what had been happening between me and Jake. I was confused and angry at myself. I shouldn't be acting this way. I had a boyfriend who loved me and soon I was going to spend forever with him. But in the process, I would break Jake's heart. I knew how much he cared for me. I knew he loved me. I knew I wouldn't have to change for him. But, if I made my choice Jacob. Edward would be broken and he might try to go back to the Volturi to kill himself. And if the Volturi came to check up on me to see I had become one of them and I wasn't, I would be killed. No matter what decision I would make, I would end up hurting someone.

I snapped back to reality when I heard the couch groaned with the extra weight added to the couch. I looked at Jake who smiled brightly at me. I smiled back at him but with less brightness. I turned my head back towards the movie where a male and female actors seemed to be discussing something. My attention span was slipping away from watching this movie when the actors suddenly seemed to be all over each other. They moans and groans seemed to be screaming out of the TV. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat.

I glanced up at Jake who seemed to be as uncomfortable as me. _Why did I have to choose this channel out of all of them?!? _I thought the scene would only last a few more minutes but it was turning out to be an actually 10 minute love scene. I lurched forward out my chair and grabbed the remote in attempt to change the channel. But I stupidly pressed the volume button instead of the channel button. My face flooded with heat as the noises from the scene seemed to get louder and louder. Fifth Mistake.

Their cries of pleasure creating more tension in the room. My eyes flickered to Jake who was holding in his laughter. His hand was covering his mouth and his eyes were filling up with tears of laughter. I screamed in frustration at the remote and threw it at his head. I stalked off to his room. I was about to slam the bedroom door when I heard the noises from the TV being shut off and the roar of Jake's laughter fill the now quiet house.

Slamming the door, I grabbed my pj's and changed into them. I jumped into his bed and hid under the covers in my attempt to hid from my embarrassing situation that just happened. Soon enough, I was falling asleep and slipping into my dreams.

* * *

I awoke up to myself screaming out in the night. I felt tears leaking down my cheeks. I was gasping for air and my sobs were making it harder for me to breathe. I sat up in the bed trying to find something to warm me up. The coldness in the air was thickening around. To my dismay, I could only find a thin sheet to keep me warm which I was already curling up under.

Laying back down in the bed, my sobs began more and more louder. I didn't remember my dream. I didn't know what I was crying about. My heart sinking in my chest and my stomach was getting a sickening feeling every time I tried to remember the dream.

I heard the bedroom door open and there stood a large silhouette. My breathing started becoming frantic when I saw the unknown figure.

"Bells?" My breathing became easier when I realised it was Jake. I hoped he didn't hear or see me crying.

"Yeah, Jake" My voice cracked near the end of my sentence. Jake stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked towards me and kneeled in front of the bed. His warmth was already making a difference in the temperature in the room.

He placed one of his warm hands on my hair and I shivered into his hand. I felt like a cat trying to snuggled into warm place. I took my arm out from under the sheets and tried to wrap it around Jake's figure.

"Jeez Bells, your freezing. I forgot how cold it got in this room." He came closer to the bed trying to help me warm up. But it wasn't enough, I still felt really cold.

"Jake, can you just lie with me for a while? It'll warm me up faster and better." He nodded and crawled over the top of me and pulled up the sheet and layed next to me. His hand came around to my stomach and pulled me closer. I could feel that I fitted perfectly against Jake's figure.

I was warming up by the minute. I was slowly falling back asleep.

"Bells?" Jake whispered.

"Mmmm..." I hummed back

"How come you were screaming before? I thought someone had crawled through the window and was about to murder you. But then a few minutes later, I heard you crying so I came to check on you."

"Just a bad dream."

"It must've been a hell of a dream. I swear you would've woken everyone up in La Push when you screamed."

I smiled gently when he said that. I felt Jake peck my shoulder with his lips and then lay his head back down on the bed. And before I knew it, the morning sunshine was filling Jake's room.

I stretched my muscles when I bumped something warm. I looked over and noticed Jake was still sleeping the day away. I slipped out the bed quietly and then headed over to the bathroom to have a shower. The warm water sizzled against my skin. I felt every muscle relax under the water. I grabbed the shampoo nearest to me and soaked it in my hair. Putting it back on the shelf, I then reached for conditioner and rubbed it into my hair.

After washing my hair, I grabbed the bar of soap and washed my skin with the bar. Putting the bar back, I turned off the water and jumped out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. I turned around to grab my change of clothes when I realised I left them in Jake's room. _Damn!_

I opened the door and walked quietly down the hallway and opened the door to Jake's room. To my disappointment, Jake was still sleeping on the bed. I tip toed my way to my backpack which was next to the bed. Unzipping my bag, I grabbed a shirt, underwear and some jeans. I turned around to go back to the bathroom, thinking that I had successfull escape this embarassment. But no, I swear someone in the high heavens was out to get me.

I was taking a step away from the bed when Jake's hand suddenly grabbed me around waist and pulled me back down on top of him. My face flushed with embarassment. I pulled away from Jake but his another arm wrapped around me as well. I was struggling to move anywhere in Jake's grasp.

The only conclusion I came to was sliding down Jake's body to escape his grip. Sliding my way down him slowly was a bad idea. Some part of him came to a sudden attention and with me moving down his body, I brushed slightly against it. I heard Jake groan loudly when I touched it. Sixth Mistake_  
_

I shook my head against his chest. _This was not happening! _I looked up at him. There was only one thing I could do to get out of this awkard situation.

"Jake, wake up" He didn't even stir.

"Jake!" I nudged my head against his chest. I still got no response. I slide my body up so I could nudge his face. It wasn't a smart idea to slide upwards either. My towel slide down to reveal the top of my breasts. Seventh Mistake.

I froze and looked down at my towel in horror. I needed to wake Jake up now.

"JACOB BLACK WAKE UP NOW!!!!!!" He moved a little.

"JAKE GET UP NOW! I'M STUCK!!!! MOVE YOURSELF!" And he moved of course but not the way I thought. He grabbed my body and slide it more upwards which cause my breasts to slid half away out of the towel.

"JAKE!!!" I screamed at him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me and then closed his eyes again.

"Morning Bells" He said cascually

"Jacob Black, let go of me this instance." He opened his eyes then to take in my position on top of him. But his eyes never seem to make his way passed my boobs. I could see them cloud with that same gleam and I felt apart of him become more at attention stance. He looked into my eyes and his chocolate eyes were pulling me towards him.

"Bells" I heard him whisper. My lips were now a short distance from his.


End file.
